


Sherlock's book of boredom

by Winxhelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Diary/Journal, Gen, Humour, Sherlock's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Sherlock has a notebook (one that John has given him) in which he occasionally writes down his random thoughts and ideas and feelings.





	1. November

**Author's Note:**

> This all began when I made a little scrapbook for my Sherlock Holmes figure. I wanted it to be realistic and therefore I actually wrote inside the tiny book. Before I knew it I was writing an actual fan fiction with a running plot. One that I wanted to publish. I have decided to divide chapters by month - if I divided them by day they would be absurdly short.
> 
> At times I have edited my own writing for your further enjoyment. 
> 
>  Here is the book.

_John asked me if I needed anything from the store and I instructed him to get me a blank notebook with 50 pages at least. This is what he came back with. He finds the cover hilarious. I suppose it's a little bit funny. It's a nice change from the plain black notebooks I usually own I suppose. The size of it is absurd though I suppose it's part of the joke. Irony. I will use it to keep to keep important notes that are not strictly related to any case John might later want to keep an account of. Although why I'm writing this down is beyond me._

* * *

_The mysterious case of John's middle name_

_~~HENRY~~ _

_~~HAROLD~~  
_

_~~HUMPHREY~~ _

_~~HUBERT~~ _

_~~HANS~~ _

_~~HUGO~~ _

_~~HECTOR~~ _

_~~HUGH~~ _

_~~HARVEY~~ _

_~~HORATIO~~ _

_~~HANNIBAL~~ _

_~~HOWIE~~ _

_~~HOWARD~~ _

_John won't tell me his middle name. I'll figure it out eventually. More fun this way._

_Although it is getting a bit annoying now that I've had to turn to Google in search for names that begin with H. I'm actually running out of ideas. Hell, what could it be? Could it be Harry? That would explain why he's so embarrassed of it. Same name as his sister._

~~_HARRY_ ~~

~~_HELDUR_ ~~

~~_HARRISON_ ~~

~~_HUNTER_ ~~

~~_HEINO_ ~~

~~_HARPER_ ~~

~~_HUW_ ~~

~~_HESTON_ ~~

~~_HEINZ_ ~~

_Maybe I should just call his sister and ask?_

* * *

 

_John asked me when's my birthday and I offered to tell him in exchange for the information of his middle name. Revenge is sweet. Although I think he's enjoying the fact that I can't figure it out._

~~_HUDSON_ ~~

~~_HUSSEIN_ ~~

~~_HAL_ ~~

* * *

 

_THIS IS INSANE! HOW MANY NAMES CAN THERE BE THAT START WITH AN H? Worse still, John has taken to trying to guess the day of my birthday every time I try and guess his name. At this rate he'll beat me to it! Thank God he isn't going at it chronologically or he might have already done so._

* * *

_John Hamish Watson_  
  
~John Hamish Watson ~  
  


* * *

 

_Found this photograph of an actor disturbingly similar to myself. John sees it too. He finds it "creepy as hell". Should I look into it further? Perhaps we are somehow related?_

_This is Johnny Depp. John thinks I should at least know some of the most famous actors there are. After watching Pirates of Caribbean with him I have at least agreed to remember this one. I rather enjoyed these films and watching them with John was nice. Although I think he didn't expect to watch them all in the same evening with me. He complained, but it must not have been too bad as he didn't go anywhere and watched them all with me._


	2. December

__

_This guy is most certainly a serial killer. There is an interesting case ongoing in Japan. The detective working on it claims to be the best one in the world. PLEASE._

_She's in on it. John says she's a famous super model. I see no reason she couldn't be both._

* * *

 

_**Gift ideas for John** _

_He so obviously has a present for me that I suppose I should get him something. I have yet to figure out what it is._

  * _a new jumper_
  * _a nice triple murder <\- relies too much on Lestrade and the criminal classes delivering on time. Still. Maybe. Christmas does not always bring up the best in people despite what they say._
  * _a new laptop (does it still count if I broke the old one)_
  * _A nice holiday. He always enjoys when we go to the countryside for cases and often expresses his desire to stay longer._



_ **Gift ideas for Mrs Hudson** _

  * _Handcuffs. So she'll stop taking mine. <\- I've told John of this and he thinks it's weird. He clearly doesn't know what Mrs. Hudson is up to on her free time. _
  * _A new teaset._



_ **Gift ideas for Mycroft** _

  * _I'm not getting him anything._



* * *

  _Merry Christmas to all!_

_I got a little drunk with John last night after our guests left. I must remember to get Molly Hooper a Christmas present next year. I have provided John with the means of a weekend getaway. A hotel at a nice boring resort. Just the kind he might enjoy. I have told him he may take whoever he likes with him. Doubtless it will be one of his current girlfriends. Not that he ever has more than one at a time. He actually should try such an approach. It seems more practical at the rate they are leaving him. He blamed me for the last time. Perhaps this present will help with that and he will no longer be so upset that I interfere with his dates from time to time. He enjoys the cases more than dates anyways._

_John got me a book on beekeeping. I knew he had gotten me book since the day he bought it, but I didn't know it was on beekeeping. I must admit that I am...moved. I wasn't even sure he had been home when I spoke to him about my interest in bees. I have certainly not mentioned it more than twice._

* * *

_John told me that The Woman has migrated to America. I know for a fact that this is untrue and I wonder if Mycroft was the one to encourage him to feed me this false information. I considered confronting him and telling him the truth, but if he lies to me why should I tell him the truth?_

* * *

 

_John keeps pestering me about Irene, Asking how I feel and associating my recent bit of cocaine use with her absence. He was furious with me of course, but I am furious with the fact that he has decided that I am in love with The Woman._

 


End file.
